


Red Angel, Blue Devil

by ShiningEve



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Discovery Comes Home, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Trek: Discovery, USS Discovery (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningEve/pseuds/ShiningEve
Summary: Every year, on two specific days, Spock’s human emotions showed. On those days, you could see the sadness, remorse, and longing in his usually calculating  eyes. On those days, he wouldn’t play chess with Jim, or engage in his usual quips with Bones. Usually, he would finish his shift, and then hole himself in his room.But this year was different. On the second of the two days, Captain Christopher Pike requested to beam aboard from his ship. Instead of beaming to the Enterprise to discuss Starfleet orders, he asked to see Spock.Suddenly, during the middle of his sleep, Kirk was called to the bridge, along with the senior officers and Pike to view an unexplained spatial anomaly.And who is this man with a helmet in his hand?Or how the USS Discovery returned home.Also on Wattpad under same name.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Christopher Pike & Spock, James T. Kirk & Spock, Michael Burnham & Christopher Pike, Michael Burnham & James T. Kirk, Michael Burnham & Mirror Philippa Georgiou, Michael Burnham & Spock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	1. Vokau

It was that day. Well, the second day, to be precise. Kirk had immediately known when Spock had stepped onto the bridge that morning. His eyes were usually emotionless, but today they held the sheen of sadness. Kirk knew from experience that were a few things that he shouldn’t mention. 

The color red.

Ancient earth lore pertaining to angels.

Time anomalies.

Close family.

Alice In Wonderland.

For some reason, whenever any of these things were mentioned, Spock always requested to leave the bridge, returning exactly ten minutes and twenty-five seconds later every time. Kirk didn’t want to know what made his first officer like that. In all honesty, if something could cause his first officer to lose control like that, he didn’t want to know what it was. 

It was five minutes till the end of the Alpha shift, and Jim could see Spock getting ready to leave. He had already grabbed his PADD, his latest duty report, and his tricorder. Jim turned back to the viewscreen. He counted down the minutes, until it was thirteen seconds until the end of shift. He got up at ten seconds, fixed his shirt at five, and turned around at two. When he got to zero, he watched Spock stand up robotically, grab his things, and leave. 

Glancing futilely at Sulu, he shrugged. He went to enter the turbolift, but at the last second Uhura received a hail. 

“Captain, we have a hail” she said.

Hurrying to his chair, he looked at his chair con. “Open a channel” He stated. 

“Aye sir” Uhura said. “This is the USS Enterprise hailing the unknown Starfleet vessel. Please respond.”

“They’re responding,” Uhura said. 

“On screen”

Suddenly, Captain Christopher Pike appeared on the viewscreen. Jim was pleasantly surprised. 

“Captain Pike! To what do I owe the honor.”

Pike smiled halfheartedly. “I request permission to dock in shuttle bay two.” 

Chekov cleared him. “You are clear for landing, Captain Pike.” 

  
  
  


Jim waited at the cargo bay. As the shuttle doors opened and Captain Pike walked out, he extended his hand to shake. 

“Captain”

“Captain”

Pike followed him out of the cargo bay. “I apologize for my first officer, Mr. Spock, for not being here. He’s been strangely  _ emotional  _ today .” Jim stated. “Anyways, what are Starfleet’s orders for the Enterprise?”

Pike sadly smirked. “I know. All of us get like that today. But Spock especially. I'm guessing he’s in his quarters. I apologize for this strange interruption, but I am going to go see Mr. Spock now.”

Jim stood there, in the middle of the hall. What the hell had just happened?

  
  
  


Pike reached Spock’s quarters and rang in. A faint ‘who is it?’ ran through. Leaning against the wall, he called in. “It’s Pike”. The door slid open. On the couch sat Spock, staring blankly at the wall with tears rolling sluggishly down his cheeks. 

Pike shuffled in, the door closing behind him. “Una sends her regards. She couldn’t get away to come join us.” 

Spock nodded numbly, his arm blindly pointing in the general directions of a chair. Sighing, Pike sat down, before resting his face in his hands. 

“It's been almost ten years science Michael took the Discovery.” Spock mumbled, sounding nothing like a confident Vulcan Commander. 

“I know” Said Pike, feeling his own eyes begin to sting. “I know”

  
  


Kirk was finally sleeping when he received a hail from the bridge. “Bridge to the captain”

Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled over to the wall panel. “Kirk here, he mumbled”

“Captain, you might want to get up here”

  
  


Rushing onto the bridge, Jim noticed that Spock and Pike were there. Sitting in his chair, he nodded to Chekov. 

“On screen”

“It seems to be a mass of highly radioactive chroniton and tetryon particles.” Spock stated. Before he could continue his analysis, the mass began to violently move. Spck stared incredulously at the readings. 

Before anyone could move, a bright flash of white light entered the bridge, and in its place stood a man in a strange Starfleet uniform. Multiple people pulled phasers on the man. Instead of stopping, he smirked and snapped his fingers. As he did, the phasers disappeared, and they were replaced with cigars. Throwing his away, Kirk stood up. 

“I am Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Identify yourself.” 

The man stepped forwards and bowed dramatically. He looked at Kirk, then at his outfit. “Oh my,” he said. “I do believe I’m in the entirely wrong color. You see, Picard's crew outfits are so  _ classy _ . But if I have to change them, oh well.”

He Snapped his fingers, and suddenly he was wearing the same uniform as Kirk. “Aah, much better.” He scanned the room, until he saw Pike and Spock. “I am Q, of the Q Continuum.” He stated haughtily. 

“And I have a gift for you, Mr. Spock” He stated mischievously. He snapped his fingers, and Spock looked at his hands. 

It was the Red Angel helmet.

He dropped as if he had been burned.


	2. I understand the risks

Kirk watched in shock as Spock did the most emotional thing he had ever seen him do. He cried. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at the helmet he had thrown away. Pike patted him on the shoulder, and picked it up, turning it over for damage. He looked up at ‘Q’.

“Did they make it to their destination?” He questioned.

Q sighed. “Sadly, yes. I would have  _ loved  _ to take them on a little sightseeing trip through time but the Continuum banned me from messing with them.” He smiled brightly, and clapped his hands. “However, the mission is done, and my restraining order has been lifted!” he grinned. 

Spock moved forwards, taking a threatening position. “What have you done with her?” He growled. 

Unintimidated, Q waved a careless hand. “Oh, nothing much. Maybe a push or two to keep the boat moving along the stream of time” 

Pike simply stared him down. “The sphere data. Did Control get it?” 

Q gave a melodramatic groan. “Starfleet Starfleet Starfleet. You’re all so mission-oriented. I mean, you’re worse than Picard! But if you must know, the data never reached the stupid computer.”

Pike and Spock both considerably lightened up at that. 

Q bowed dramatically. “I must go, but before I do, I have a little gift for you…” He snapped his fingers, and in a flash of bright light, he was gone. 

  
  
  


Kirk was confused. What the hell? And why had Spock’s human side taken over? And what was this Sphere Data? He needed some answers. But before he could ask, Sulu began to get a signal on his comm. 

“Sir, there's something out there. I can’t get a clear reading, but I’ve got a heading” 

“Take us there”

“Aye, sir. Heading 418 mark 5.” 

Spock took his seat. “Bringing sensors online. I’m getting something.”

“On screen”

As the viewscreen blipped to life, both Pike and Spock froze. Pike moved towards Uhura, who was setting up a channel. 

“Hail them” Pike ordered.

“Yes, Sir? Opening a channel”

Before she could get a chance to start the regulatory greeting, Pike took the earpiece. Uhura stepped back, startled, as he turned on the frequency.

“Pike to Discovery shuttle, do you read? This is Captain Pike to Discovery shuttle” 

Spock joined him, trying to clear up the static. 

“Pike to Discovery shuttle, do you read? This is Captain Pike to Discovery shuttle” 

Kirk watched the two of them frantically switch frequencies. 

“Pike to Discovery shuttle, do you read? This is Captain Pike to Discovery shuttle”

“This is ………… shuttle….. We…. co…py” 

“Please repeat”

“This is Discovery shuttle number two. We copy”

Spock sighed in relief. Taking the headset, he opened the channel again. 

“This is Spock. Please identify what happened, and who is on board”

“We were traveling back to the ship after a scouting mission for mycelial spores, then we hit a chroniton mass. Our shuttle got pretty banged up. We have one officer who definitely needs surgery, and one with a broken arm.” 

Pike took back the headset. He turned to Chekov. “Pull them into shuttle bay 1” he ordered, before sitting down.

  
  
  


Rushing down to the cargo bay, Kirk and the rest of the senior staff tried to keep up with Spock and Pike. When they got there, the bay had just finished repressurising. Rushing in, they watched as the damaged doors opened, and a bushy red headed woman bounded out, followed by a second redhead with a facial implant carrying a black woman who seemed to be in a really bad condition. Spock moved forwards to them, but the first woman shook her head and said “Owosekun”. 

Stepping back, Spock’s head fell. One last person came out of the ship. Unlike the others, she wasn’t wearing an outdated uniform, but a full black leather ensemble. She moved towards Pike, and he smiled and winked. Reaching out a hand, she took it and shook firmly. 

The woman turned to Spock. 

“Spock”

“Georgeau”

“I must say I liked you better with your beard”

“Duly noted”

Kirk coughed awkwardly and stepped forwards. “Uhh I am Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Welcome aboard.” 

The woman nodded before turning to Pike. “I thought you were Captain?” 

Pike laughed. “Well, this kid took over. But he kept Spock. We’ve got to catch you all up.”

“I see” 

Spock joined Georgeau. “Do you have any news about M-”

“Yes. Last time I saw her, she was fine. Even though we aren’t from when we are, she is adapting adequately to the circumstances.”

“We should get you to the Sick Bay.” Pike stated, before walking out the door with the woman and Spock. Before fully leaving, he turned Kirk. “I’ll fill you in later.” 

  
  
  


The woman, Owosekun, and the woman that had carried her, Detmer, were in sickbay. Pike, Georgeau, Spock, and the other redhead, Sylvia Tilly, were debriefing the Enterprise crew, even though the knowledge they were sharing was technically classified.

“So, uhh, so, before any of you were probably on a ship-except for you, Pike- there was us, the Discovery. So, we were different from the rest of the fleet because we had a unique way of space travel.”

Pike smiled, leaning back comfortably in his chair. “Ease up, Tilly. This isn’t command school”

Tilly smiled, then got back to her presentation. “Well, we had conventional warp drive, but our chief engineer, Lieutenant Stamets, found a way to travel using Mycelial spores.”

Scotty leaned forwards and laughed. “Mushrooms? I’m sorry lassie but that's a far stretch for us to believe there”

Spock turned to him. “On the contrary, Mr. Scott. It was quite real.”

“Can I continue, please?” Tilly asked. Everyone turned to face her. “Well, anyways, when Pike became our captain, after Lorca… Well, died, we came across a living space organism we called ‘The Sphere’. It contained, tens, hundreds of thousands of years of data. We ended up downloading it into our archives. Afterwards, a malfunctioning AI called Control wanted the data so it could progress to the next level of consciousness and wipe out all living things. Well, to make a long story short, we received red signals that helped us on our journey to stopping Control, one of our Officers became a time-traveling angel, and brought us 930 years into the future to stop Control from getting the data.”

Spock seized up when Tilly mentioned the Time-traveling Angel. 

Scotty was laughing. “First, Mushroom travel, and now a time traveling angel? Lassie, have you gone mad? There's no way a person could become a time traveling angel.”

Pike noticed Spock. “Mr. Spock…”

Spock stood up out of his seat so violently that it tipped over.

“There was a Time-Traveling angel. And she was my sister.”

And with that, Spock, Tilly, Georgeau, and Pike left the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens.....  
> Also: I love hearing from my readers in the comments, so feel free to ask questions, write speculations, or give feedback!  
> Until Next Chapter,  
> XOXO  
> ShiningEve.  
> P.S.: My horse, Raven says hi. He was a good boy yesterday and didn't refuse any water jumps.


	3. Revenge is a dish best served cold

Scotty looked thoroughly upset over the fact that he had, one, just insulted Spock’s sister, and two, that Spock HAD a sister. Kirk had no idea what had happened, so did Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov. 

Jim was wondering. Why had an ensign known about a clearly classified mission, but he, a captain, didn’t? Getting up, he exited onto the bridge, unconsciously taking his seat, but pondering over what had just transpired. He stayed that way for the rest of the Alpha shift, responding to every said thing with an autonomic ‘very well’.

After the shift ended, Kirk made his way over to Uhura and Sulu, who were quietly conversing.

“You two,” he said. “I want you to pull up all the information you can find on the _USS Discovery,_ and Michael Burnham.

“Yes sir”

“On it, sir”

  
  
  


Four days later, Scotty was heading down to Engineering with Jim to discuss possible upgrades to the warp core, when he found Spock, Ensign Tilly, and Phillipa Georgeau standing around a display table, conversing over a set of schematics. 

“If we can find a way to salvage the corrupted helmet data, we can possibly use that to our advantage.”

“How? We don’t have a time crystal to reconfigure and undo the wormhole Michael took us through. We wouldn’t be able to pull her through, let alone an entire ship.”

“What if we used the mycelial spores?”

“Please explain the basis of your new plan, Ensign Tilly”.

“We could gather mycelial spores to be able to create a small jump, enough to bring us to the exact coordinates of the wormhole Michael used.”

“Heading 057 mark 4, Xahea.”

“But if we get to the exact location of the wormhole, we can use a different energy or particle wave to trigger the wormhole to open again.”

“You understand basic temporal physics?”

“Even though I may have been Empress, I was _not_ uneducated”

  
  


Kirk cut through, clearing his throat. The woman, Phillipa, glared and crossed her arms at him. 

“If I may ask what you are doing here?”

Spock cut in. “I authorized our usage of this display table, Captain, However, if you have an urgent need of this particular display, we can easily relocate.”

“No no no, that’s fine.” 

Georgeau scoffed, before turning back to the table to continue their conversation.

  
  
  


About one week after the arrival of the Discovery shuttle, Admiral Archer requested that he be allowed to board the Enterprise. Heading to greet him at the transporter room along with his bridge team Captain Pike, Phillipa Georgeau, and Ensign Tilly, Jim adjusted the collar of his uniform, before ordering ‘energize’.

Admiral Archer smiled as he saw the assembled crew, before walking down the steps to shake Kirk’s hand.

“Kirk. It’s been awhile”.

“The pleasure is all mine, Admiral”. Kirk diplomatically responded.

I think the conversation I am about to have with you should be held in the wardroom, not here.

  
  


In the wardroom, Archer placed an official Starfleet Order PADD on the table. “I have a new mission for Enterprise. I know you were given your five-year-mission, but this new one holds precedent. After the return of the shuttle from the _USS Discovery,_ Starfleet has now ordered the Enterprise to find a way to bring the real Discovery back.”

Pike leaned back in his chair, a beaming smile taking over his face. Uhura nodded passively, while Scotty looked completely confused. Georgeau crossed her arm -was that her signature thing to do?- and gave a sharky smirk. 

Admiral Archer continued. “We will be doing something unprecedented with this mission. It will have two Captains working together, both in the same level of command. We have chosen this because Captain Pike has more experience with time-travel and the Discovery, while this is technically Captain Kirks’ ship. The full orders will be transmitted tomorrow at 0900.”

He put down his PADD, a look of complete seriousness taking over. “This may be the most classified mission Starfleet has ever done. No information will be given to other crews, family members, or even significant others. Failure to follow this rule will result in lifetime imprisonment.”

He stood up, and the rest of the crew did as well. Pike and Kirk signed the order PADD, and then shook hands with Admiral Archer. The Admiral then departed, and the two groups looked at each other, soaking in the information they had just been given. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say!  
> Until next chapter,  
> XOXO,  
> ShiningEve


	4. Make a supernova

The next day, the new joint crew were in the wardroom, going over a basic plan. When Kirk finished his summary of the new command structure and structural points, Pike stood up to discuss where their mission would take them.

“First stop, Kaminar” 

“Kaminar?” asked Uhura. I haven’t heard of that planet." 

Pike rubbed the back of his neck. “Because it was associated with Discovery’s original mission, and they hadn’t achieved warp, but extenuating circumstances caused them to learn quickly. Also, there's someone we need from Kaminar”

Tilly smiled happily. 

Pike continued. “After that, Xahea.”

Scotty leaned forwards. “The ones with dilithium re-crystallizers?”

Tilly nodded excitedly. 

Pike smiled at her attitude. “We’ll be picking up the Queen.”

“What?” shouted Kirk. “The Queen? Of Xahea? Do you have connections there?”

“Uh, yeah” said Tilly. “Me.”

Phillipa scoffed. “As long as she doesn’t make me hold that vile  _ goop _ ”

Tilly just smiled.

  
  
  


Three days later, they reached Kaminar. At the transporter pad, Tilly, Spock, and Pike were getting ready to beam down. 

“Energize”

  
  


Kirk waited on the bridge to hear back from the away team. 

“Sir, they just beamed back with their guest”

A few minutes later, the away team, as well as a tall alien, entered the bridge.

“Everyone, this is Siranna”

She smiled, and waved to the bridge crew. Kirk stood up and shook her hand. “I’m Captain James T. Kirk of the  _ USS Enterprise. _ Welcome aboard.”

“Thank you” she said gracefully.

Pike straightened his shirt and turned to her. “Siranna, we brought you aboard because we’re bringing back Discovery.”

Siranna gasped and turned to him. “My brother could return home?”

Pike smiled softly. “Yes”

  
  


Three days later, they reached Xahea.

Pike took the Captain’s chair. “I’ll take it from here” He said. “”Tilly, go get the Spumoni.” 

“Yes, sir” she exclaimed, before running off to the dining area. Down there, she saw Uhura and Sulu, who were attempting to find any evidence of Michael Burnham. They weren’t getting very far. When they saw Tilly enter, they put away the PADD and joined her at the replicator. 

“One bowl of Spumoni Ice cream.” She said. 

“Hey, Tilly” Said Uhura, joining her. 

“Oh, hey” she replied. She picked up her ice cream. “Come on, we need to get to the transporter room” 

Glancing at Sulu and shrugging, Uhura and Sulu followed her to the transporter room where the rest of the bridge crew, Georgeau, Pike, and Siranna stood.

“Got the Spumoni?” Pike asked. Kirk gave him a weird look.

“Ice cream was the last thing I was expecting,” He said. 

“Oh, she’s all about sugar” Tilly responded, remembering the conversation she had had with Michael.

“Energize,” Spock said.

As the transporter came to life, Pike took the Ice cream from Tilly. 

When the Queen finished rematerializing, Kirk was struck by just how  _ young _ she looked. The Queen looked around the room, her eyes landing on Siranna and Pike. 

“Captain,” she sing-songed. “How’ve you been?”

Pike just stepped aside, revealing Tilly. 

The Queen gasped, before flying down the stairs and leaping at Tilly. Wrapping her in a huge hug, she squealed excitedly. Holding her at arm's length, she examined her friend, who she once thought lost.

“You’re here!”

“Yeah”

“You’re back!”

Pike handed her her ice cream. Nodding gratefully, she took a large bite. Noticing the strange looks she was getting, she smirked.

“Po’s fine” she said, before taking another bite of ice cream. Noticing Georgeau, she waved her spoon at her. “Hey, grumpy lady” 

Georgeau scoffed.

  
  
  
  


On the bridge, Pike turned to Kirk.

“You’re not going to like our final destination.” he said.

“Where?”

“Helm, lay in a course, 49 mark 3” 

Georgeau looked up. “Section 31” she growled.

“Yep” said Pike.

“What’s section 31?” asked Kirk.

“You don’t want to know” muttered Georgeau.

  
  
  


As they entered the minefield around the base, Pike relinquished the chair to Kirk. 

“Hail them,” Kirk ordered.

“This is the base of Section 31. Why are you here?”

Pike looked at Tilly. “Kirk, I believe Tilly can help us here.”

Kirk stood up, motioning for the chair. Tilly looked at him incredulously, before tentatively taking the seat.

“I repeat, why are you here.”

Tilly began to talk. “Hey, Ash, it’s Tilly. Look- I know it’s hard to believe, but I’m here. We need your help. We’re trying to bring back Discovery. And Michael”

“Don’t be an Idiot, Tyler. Listen to the ensign” Georgeau said.

“I’ll beam over” came Ash’s eventual response. “This better not be a ruse”

“Good,” said Georgeau. “You haven’t gone soft since we left.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to say.  
> Again, if theyres anything you want to comment on, go right ahead!  
> until next chapter,  
> XOXO  
> ShiningEve


	5. Get out of my chair, Q!

Yet again, everyone stood at the transporter pad as the leader of Section 31 beamed aboard. Kirk was still a little suspicious, never having heard of them. According to Spock and Georgeau, Section 31 was a heavily classified group, buried under decades of false paperwork and myth. Much like their Starfleet Intelligence, Section 31 was mainly an intelligence agency, with less,  _ orthodox _ , means of information gathering.

Spock had convinced him that this Ash Tyler was trustworthy. He said that he had been a vital part of their mission to destroy Control. Trusting his first officer, he allowed the man to come aboard. 

As soon as the man finished rematerializing, he fixed Georgeau with a half-hostile, half-tired stare. 

“I shoulda known you’d be back to kick my ass.” he muttered. Georgeau let out a terrifying laugh.

Tilly pushed forwards. “Ash!” 

Ash smiled. “What are you doing back here? And what’s this I hear about Michael?”

“Per the orders of Starfleet Command, we are to attempt to bring back Discovery.”

Ash let out a whistle. “Oookay then.”

  
  
  
  


Uhura was sifting through their meager pile of data when she hit yet another authorization point. Sighing in frustration, she threw her PADD onto the table. Sulu turned and gave her a look. 

“This is the fifteenth time i've hit an authorization point. Honestly, why is a  _ commander’s _ file so redacted and hidden? All I’ve got is that she was the XO on the  _ USS Shenzhou,  _ but after that, It gets really sketchy and speculative. The only other solid fact is that she was some sort of senior officer on the  _ USS Discovery.” _

Sulu started to click through files rapidly. “Maybe there's something on the ship information logs.”

For a few minutes, all that could be heard was the beeping of the PADDs. Then, Sulu got something.

“I found all three of the captains she served under. Captain Gabriel Lorca,  _ USS Discovery.  _ Captain Christopher Pike,  _ USS Discovery.  _ Captain Phillipa Georgeau,  _ USS Shenzou. _ ”

Uhura pulled up files on the three captains.

“Captain Christopher Pike, Active, Starfleet Headquarters. Captain Gabriel Lorca, deceased stardate 2257.3. Captain Phillipa Georgeau-” She suddenly stopped and stared at Sulu alarmed.

“What?”

“Deceased, stardate 2256.1” 

Sulu stood up rapidly. “That woman, she’s an impostor. She isn’t Captain Georgeau! We have to tell the captains”

They raced through the halls, pushing past confused ensigns and lieutenants who gave them annoyed looks. Sulu located the captains, and they hurried into a turbolift. As they entered the ready room, they realized just how crazy they probably looked. Uhura glanced around, and didn’t see the impostor Georgeau.

“Is there a problem, you two?” asked Kirk, eying their wild looks. 

Panting lightly, Sulu stepped forwards. “Captain, we were doing what you ordered, and we found something you both need to see.”

Pike and Kirk eyed each other, before turning to the two still standing in the doorway. 

“Go on,” Kirk said. 

“You told us to, uh, look into this Michael’s past, and uh, we were looking at the captains she served under. And there was Captain Pike and um, a Captain Lorca, whos dead, but then we found something  _ really  _ bad.”

“What?”

“It’s about Captain Phillipa Georgeau. The records show, shes  _ dead.”  _

Kirk stood up alarmed. Pike just sat there.

“That means, the Phillipa Georgeau on board is an impostor, perhaps a spy for another power in the quadrant. The Klingons, maybe?” Kirk began to theorize.

Pike stood up nonchalantly. Fixing his shirt, he simply waved a hand at them. “It’s fine.” 

Kirk began to stutter a bit. “W-what? Bu-but, she’s an, an  _ impostor! _ ”

Pike made for the door. Fixing Kirk with a stare, he smiled. “Ever hear of the Mirror Dimension?” He winked and left.

  
  
  


The Enterprise had returned to Xahean space. Using the mycelial spores that Tilly and Spock had collected and cultivated, they discovered the exact point in space where the temporal wormhole had opened. Now, the only question was how to open it. Before they could start to theorize, a flash of white light entered the room. In its place stood Q. 

Kirk sighed and stood up from the chair. “What do you want now, Q?”

Q beamed. “I've come to help, of course!”

Georgeau smirked. “Then snap the Discovery back here.”

Q frowned. “No, that’d be too easy.”

Georgeau got in his face. “You’re here against the rules, aren’t you?” she snarled. 

Q’s face fell. “Well, you see, the Continuum got mad when I decided to give your lovely Mr.Spock that helmet. Though I must say, even though he’s Vulcan, he’s still a lot nicer than that  _ Tuvok  _ fellow on Voyager.”

Spock tilted his head. “Please explain.” 

Q ignored him. “Well, the continuum says I can’t help anymore, but  _ I  _ figured a way around that  _ boorish  _ rule. I’m going to bring someone else to help you! Or, someone elses to help you.” 

He snapped, and he was gone. In his place stood a young asian man, in a yellow uniform. However, it was the wrong style. He looked around, and noticed his new location. Reaching for the Starfleet badge on his chest, he pressed it.

“Kim to Voyager.”

Kirk pointed a phaser at him. “Who are you?”

The man named ‘Kim’ turned and put his hands up. He gave Kirk and everyone else on the bridge a strange look. “I could ask you the same question. Also, why are you all wearing out-of-date uniforms? The colors were switched over sixty years ago.”

Pike looked at Kim. “Excuse me?”

Kim pointed at Kirk. “You’re a captain, right? You’re wearing the old command color. It’s command red now. Engineering and Security took yellow. You’re all wearing Kirk-era uniforms.”

Kirk tilted his head. “Kirk era?”

Kim looked exasperated. But before he could continue, another flash appeared, and a woman stood there. Sulu looked at his station.

“Six more flashes, six more people other than the two here. And one of them is a  _ Klingon _ ”

Kim ran towards the woman, who was kneeling heavily with a hand pressed against her head. “B'elanna!” he cried. He helped her up. As she stood up straight, they all saw the ridges on her head. 

“Klingon!” cried Kirk.

“Geez, what the hell happened, Harry? I was in engineering with Seven and the Captain and suddenly I was here.” 

Harry shook his head. “No idea, B’elanna.”

Kirk pointed his phaser at both of them. “I want Identification, now”

B’elanna was pointing out the outfits when Harry stopped her. “I am Ensign Harry Kim, and this is Lieutenant B’elanna Torres of the  _ USS Voyager _ , NCC-74656.”

Spock spoke up. “There is not  _ USS Voyager _ ”

Suddenly, a security guard team led a group of six people into the bridge. They all wore the same strange Starfleet outfits. There was a woman, two men, a klingon, and an abnormally pale man. 

“Captain!” Harry and B’elanna shouted, moving to the woman. The woman saw them and sighed in relief when she saw they were alright. 

“Captain?” questioned Pike. 

“Yes, said” one of the men. “And you are?”

Kirk stepped forwards. “Captain James T. Kirk of the  _ USS Enterprise. _ NCC-1071 _ ” _

“Enterprise?” asked the other man.

“Identification, please.” asked Pike. “You first” he said, pointing at the woman. 

“Captain Kathryn Janeway,  _ USS Voyager.  _ NCC74656.”

Pike pointed to one of the men. “Captain Benjamin Sisko, Deep Space Nine and  _ USS Defiant  _ NCC-75633”

Pike pointed to other woman, who had a mechanical implant by her eye. “Seven of Nine, or Annika Hansen.  _ USS Voyager.  _ NCC74656.”

Kirk pointed to the pale man. “Lieutenant Commander Data-”

Pike cut in. “Are you, human?”

“No sir, I am a Singh-type android” Pike looked confused, but motioned for him to continue.

“Lieutenant Commander Data,  _ USS Enterprise,  _ NCC-1701-D”

Everyone froze. “NCC-1071..D?” Pike said. 

Data nodded. “By my calculations from my internal chronometer, each of us have traveled on average one hundred five years, seven months, and six days into the past.”

Pike was bewildered, but pointed to the Klingon, who looked strangely groomed for a man from a ‘savage’ race. “Lieutenant Commander Worf,  _ USS Enterprise  _ NCC-1701-D, or Deep Space Nine and  _ USS Defiant  _ NCC-75633. I have served with two of the Captains here. ”

Finally, Kirk pointed to the last man. He adjusted his uniform and straightened up. His british accent gave off an air of no-nonsense, duty, and pride. “Captain Jon-Luc Picard,  _ USS Enterprise,  _ NCC-1701-D” 

Kirk stared at him. “Enterprise?” 

Picard didn’t back down. “Yes.”

The flash entered the room again, and Q had returned. 

“Captain!” Cried Worf, moving protectively in front of Picard.

“Q” snarled Janeway, Sisko, and Picard in perfect synchronization.

__

“Captains!” he cheered, spreading his arms wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself.  
> Until next chapter,  
> XOXO,  
> ShiningEve


	6. tlhIngan Hol: bortaS bIr jablu'DI' reH QaQqu' nay

“Oh my dear captains!” Q cried. “You don’t understand how  _ delighted _ I am to see you!”

“Q!” shouted Picard. “Do you have any idea how many laws of temporal displacement we just broke? I want an explanation!” 

Kirk knew Q wasn’t going to give him one if he could transport people through time with a snap of his fingers. The entity seemed too convoluted to answer the question. 

“Well,  _ mon capitaine _ , I thought I could take you on a wonderful little sightseeing trip!” 

“Q” Picard said angrily. Kirk noted that Picard must have had quite a few dealings with Q. “We cannot be here. You just pulled me out of one of the most time-sensitive missions I’ve ever done. You bringing me here could destroy the Federation as we know it!”

Q frowned. Suddenly, he tilted his head like he was listening to an invisible voice. “Well, the Continuum just found out what I’m doing. However, they say I can keep three of you here! How  _ wonderful  _ that must sound. Hm, whoever should I choose?” 

Q snapped his fingers, and only three people remained. Captain Sisko, Lieutenant Commander Data, and the Klingon, Worf. 

Q smiled brightly, before frowning and yelling at no one in particular; “Alright! I’m going!” He waved. “Ta-ta” 

And he was gone.

Kirk sighed and rubbed his fingers on his temples. “Find them quarters.”

  
  
  
  


Captain Sisko was sitting with Data in the mess hall when everyone went silent. Turning around, Sisko saw it was Worf. He ignored the hostile stares and moved to the replicator.

“Prune juice” he growled. He took the glass and sat next to Data and Sisko. The people quickly went back to work.

“Any idea as to why we are here?” Sisko asked.

“So far, I have not been able to form any theories pertaining to our appearance.”

“None”

“Yes Sir. However, the main bridge crew comprises two captains, Captain Pike and Captain Kirk. I believe we were brought back to the time when Captain Pike gave the Enterprise to Captain Kirk. Perhaps Q wished us to view this moment in time.” 

“Good theory” Worf added.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and in walked Kirk and Spock, along with a woman in all black leather. 

“Section 31” Sisko muttered under his breath.

They ordered food and joined the other officers. As Kirk sat down, he gave Sisko a strange look. 

“Have we met before.”

Realizing what he was talking about, Sisko chuckled. “Well, someone had to save you from an exploding Tribble, didn’t they?”

Worf let out a small laugh, which by human standards, was loud. Kirk jumped a bit, as well as a lot of the Enterprise crew. 

“Exploding Tribbles” he chortled, before downing the rest of his prune juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! short, but imma post another today.  
> Also- bonus for whoever knows the translation of the phrase. Put your guess in the comments, and create a character for an upcoming chapter. If you win, your character gets a cameo!"  
> Until next chapter,  
> XOXO  
> ShiningEve


	7. Exploding tribbles

“Wait!” cried Kirk. “Lieutenant Benjamin Sisko?” 

Captain Sisko smiled. “That was me. I actually never was assigned to the original Enterprise. Strange things happen when you’re transporting the Bajoran Prophets’ Orb of Time.”

“Bajoran Prophets?” Pike questioned.

“Prophets. What has this universe come to?” The woman scoffed. 

“So not only are you part of section 31, you’re also from the mirror universe?”

“How did you know that?” she threatened. 

Worf gave her a glare for threatening Sisko. “In our time, the Terran Resistance created a device that allows them to travel between our two worlds. Besides, with all of your black leather getup, you look suspiciously like Agent Sloane.” 

The woman gave Worf an approving look. “Hm. Observant. I think I’ll like you.” She shook Worf’s hand. “Phillipa Georgeau.”

“Worf, Son of Mogh, house of Martok.”

  
  


**930 Years Into The Future**

  
  


“Personal log, Michael Burnham, Stardate 9543.81. It’s been two weeks since the shuttle went missing. It’s been hard, with so few of us being here, but now with Tilly, Georgeau, Detmer, and Owosekun being gone, we’ve been feeling the pressure even more.

“However, I have reason to believe that their disappearance is not coincidental. Just before we sent them out to search for mycelial spores, the Red Angel helmet mysteriously vanished from the labs. according to internal sensors, a surge of tachyon and chroniton particles occurred when the mask disappeared. 

“I believe that there is an entity that has taken the mask, and possibly the shuttle crew, for their own reasons. However, I have very little proof other than the particle surge. 

“Since this is a personal log, I will add in the details of my mental state. Last week, It was Spock’s birthday. If he was still alive, he would be 984 years old. I often wonder how he is holding up. Has he made any new companions? Is he still serving on the Enterprise? Has he been promoted? I do not know if I will ever have answers to my questions. 

“I have been reviewing the measly amount of data we have found about the Federation after our time in the 22nd century. I have not found any more information on the 22nd or 23rd centuries, but I have found a sufficient amount of information on famous 24th century Starfleet captains and admirals, most notable being the Admirals Picard, Janeway, and Sisko. 

“It seems that Admiral Picard was most notably remembered as the Captain of the Enterprise  _ D. _ He also was famous for being the first Captain to have a  _ Klingon  _ as a member of his crew. I am interested in discovering more information about this officer’s career in Starfleet as a Klingon.

“Admiral Janeway seems to be remembered as a woman who never took no for an answer. Her ship, the Voyager, was trapped in the  _ Delta Quadrant  _ for 7 years. I find it fascinating that she was able to find a way home that fast, even though she was 75,000 light years away. 

“Finally, Admiral Sisko not only commanded a starship, but a space station-which still exists- called Deep Space 9. He served 7 years in a system colonized by the Bajorans, and waged a war against a group from the Gamma quadrant called the Dominion. It also notes in his file that he was the first captain to have a Ferengi serve under him. Also, in the databases, it shows that he discovered the first ever stable wormhole, which houses a group of beings which the Bajoran people call prophets. I have added the Bajoran sector to a growing list of places I would like to visit and study.

“To conclude my log, I would like to sum up that our past ten years in this century have been,  _ interesting,  _ to say the least. However, to use a more human term, it could be worse. As for my mental state, I believe I must keep pushing myself to work and forget about the fact that I may be the last member of my family. However, until I know for certain, I will hold out hope. 

“End log”

**The 22nd Century.**

The new arrivals sat with the rest of the bridge crew. Listening to the last of the debrief about the Discovery. 

Commander Data stood up. “Sir, if I may?”

Pike leaned over the back of his chair. “Go right ahead.”

Data moved to the display and began to type, his fingers moving so fast they turned into a yellowy blur. A few seconds later, he turned around, the screen displaying an equation and a diagram of a temporal wormhole.

“I believe this equation will be sufficient enough to calculate the necessary energy and particle displacements necessary to reopen the wormhole.”

Everyone went silent for a second. 

“Laddie, how’d you calculate that?” Scotty questioned incredulously.

“I am an android” Data responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter I posted something in the notes, go take a look!  
> Until next chapter,  
> XOXO  
> ShiningEve


	8. How it ended.

Data and Spock finished reconfiguring the deflector grid. But before they could fire the pulse, another flash of light appeared on the bridge. But it wasn’t Q.

A woman stepped out, wearing a captain’s uniform. She must have been a member of the Q continuum.

“On behalf of the continuum, I am here to fix the mistake my  _ wonderful _ husband has made. Therefore, I am taking you three and leaving.”

She snapped her fingers, and Sisko, Data, Worf and the woman disappeared.

“Mr. Spock, can you still fire the pulse?”

“Yes Captain.”

“Well then by all means.”

“Firing”

A beam of highly polarized tachyons sped out, and where it hit, a red ripple began to form, causing a giant wormhole to open. Spock and Pike moved forwards to watch, and Po grabbed Ash’s hand excitedly. Siranna clasped her hands together tightly and watched. 

Nothing came through. 

Five minutes, nothing.

Ten.

Twenty minutes.

Thirty.

Fourty.

At forty-seven minutes, something came through. A small beacon, a probe. Tilly ID’d it.

“It’s Discovery’s”

Po whooped in joy, and hugged, a catatonic Ash, and Siranna accepted a handshake from Pike. Spock still stared at the viewscreen.

A loud beep came from the console. “Something’s coming through!” Tilly shouted, practically bouncing.

Out of the wormhole came a ship, and then another. One looked to be rather small, and was shaped like a diamond. It’s weapons were firing at another ship, which looked to be in decent shape. The second ship turned hard-to-port and fired a set of photon torpedoes, which hit the first vessel’s shields, rendering one of them inoperable.

“Detmer!” Pike ordered. “Get us over to Discovery and help them out!”

“On it!”

Flying forwards, they joined the fight, disabling and destroying the enemy vessel. 

“Hail them.”

Uhura opened a channel. “They’re responding.”

“On screen.”

A burst of static, and then sparks. Then, a grainy image of an alien cut through. Kirk noted that it looked like Siranna. Perhaps this was her brother?

“Captain Pike?” The alien asked.

“Saru!” Pike grinned. 

  
  
  


Both ships landed on a wide open plain on Xahea. All but the gamma bridge crew, which comprised of ensigns, beamed down. Kirk led the main bridge team and the Discovery crew he had towards the smaller, yet sleeker  _ USS Discovery. _ The transporter lights began to show up, as the Discovery crew beamed down. 

“Brother!” Siranna called, moving off to the other alike alien. They clasped arms and rested their foreheads together. After that, the crews began to mix together. Pike went around, greeting people he once thought lost forever. Kirk and the Enterprise bridge crew stood on the side. He noticed Spock walking hesitantly among the Discovery crew. Others greeted him, but he simply gave them a nod and moved on, as if looking for something much more important.

Pike came up to them. “Come on, come meet them.” He beckoned them down, and they followed, greeting the unfamiliar crew. Kirk secretly kept his eye open for the elusive Michael Burnham. Spock joined up with them, greeting the captain.

“Find who you were looking for?” Kirk teased.

Spock looked destroyed at the comment. “No captain, I… I cannot seem to find my sister. I hope that she did not perish in the few days since Georgeau told me about her.

Georgeau sauntered up. “Oh, she’s alive. Don’t give up on her, Vulcan. She’s got stubbornness in her blood.”

The rest of the crew members went silent. 

“Spock?” 

Spock’s head shot up. 

“Michael?”

Spock pushed through the crowd, reaching a dark skinned woman, and wrapped her in a tight hug. The woman hugged him back with equal ferocity.

  
  
  


Spock and Michael sat in their shuttle, as they entered the atmosphere of Vulcan. Landing on the designated space, they walked out the back. Michael straightened her dress. 

“I forgot how conservative these were.” She muttered. Spock gave her a side eye. “Don’t give me that.” she muttered. 

Together, they traversed the dusty streets before heading up the path to the Ambassador’s home. Spock let Michael knock. She gave a nervous exhale, and stood up straight. 

A minute later, the door opened, and Amanda stood there, looking up from the PADD in her hand. 

“May I help-”

Michael smiled. “Hello, Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE.  
> Imma post another Star-Trek work soon.  
> Until next time,  
> XOXO  
> ShiningEve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoy this. It's also on Wattpad under the same name.   
> For this, I am using Ethan Peck's Spock, Anson Mount's Christopher Pike, and John De Lancie’s Q comes in cuz I like Q. (Au contraire mon capitan, HE'S BAAACK). Also I wanted to use the AU bridge crew cuz I feel like they would fit better than the TOs bridge crew.  
> However I will always post the next chapter 1-2 days earlier on Wattpad than on here.  
> Until next chapter.  
> XOXO,  
> ShiningEve


End file.
